Did You Know?
by loves.lovely.words
Summary: 1st Place Winner in the Like Totally 80s Contest.Edward and Bella are traveling to Emmett and Rosalie's wedding when Bella begins to have flashbacks of their relationship. AH. M for Lemons/Language


A/N: Hi! This was my submission into The Like Totally 80's Contest that ended up winning 1st place in the public vote. Thanks to all that voted! Enjoy!

Song that inspired you: "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by The Eurythmics**  
><strong>Summary: Edward and Bella are travelling to Emmett and Rosalie's wedding when Bella begins to have flashbacks of their Relationship

Beta'd by: StoryPainter and Gigi Scott through Project Team Beta

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Did You Know?

I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Inhaling deeply, I captured the air in my lungs, holding it hostage for a few moments. When it started to become painful, I mercifully released it. I did this three times in an attempt to steady my frantic breathing and heartbeat. My muscles became less tense. My jaw unclenched. My shoulders relaxed.

I had flown many times, to many different locations around the world. Every time, no matter the distance or duration of the flight, it was the same. Panic would assault my body at takeoff. I gripped the armrest, white knuckles standing out in stark contrast to the hard black plastic. Suddenly, something penetrated my take off technique. A prickling, tingling, tickling feeling stood the hairs on the back of my neck on end.

Someone was watching me, and he was sitting in the seat adjacent to mine.

"Bella," he called. I didn't bother to look and see who it was. That voice, with that accent, using that inflection, speaking my name... oh, I knew. If the tone and urgency registered correctly, it wasn't his first time saying it.

"You're okay," he continued. "There is nothing to be afraid of." My body, never in tune with my wants as of late, relaxed completely.

"I traded seats for a reason," I spat. I was being a brat, but he deserved it.

"As did I," he countered. Ass. I turned my head lazily to the side, shoulder accompanying it. A long while passed.

"Are you sleeping?" he whispered.

I wish I were, I thought. He sighed heavily before shifting and tapping on my shoulder.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Gah, just stop talking! my mind screamed. If my lids had been open, he would have been treated to an eye roll worthy of the most angst-ridden teenager. There was no way in hell I would be speaking to him. I started to force myself to sleep, thinking of anything but the man to my left. My mind, the traitorous bitch, drifted to a younger him - the twelve year old him, to be exact. I wafted between the waters of dreams and memories until they blended.

-September 4-5, 1981-

"Come on, Dad! He is from England and has this dope accent! How cool is that?" my brother pleaded to deaf ears.

"Yeah, not happening. Emmett, I don't know him, or his family. I'm not saying 'no' just 'not yet,'" my dad replied, not bothering to look up from his coffee and newspaper.

"Dad, that's fucking bullshit," Em yelled. I cringed and backed out of the kitchen and into the stairwell.

"EMMETT NATHANIEL SWAN!" my mother gasped.

"Room, now," my father said at the same time. My mother was louder, but the deadly calm of my father's timbre was more distinct. I had only heard that voice a handful of times, and it terrified me. Emmett huffed but, before walking away, stopped to look back at our dad.

"You're such a hypocrite! You teach us to 'accept everyone' and then don't like the first person who I want to invite over since school started." My disheartened brother slumped out of the room and started up the stairs, where I was perched. He stopped on my step, sitting next to me, finger held to his lips. I stepped down from the step and peeked around the corner into the kitchen; my mother was standing in front of Dad looking at him with a pleading face.

"Charlie…" she whispered.

"He's adopted, Renee. You know how much trouble I have with kids who have been placed in the system." Her eyes hardened. I threw a thumbs up to Emmett, eyes still glued on my parents.

"And you are going to condemn him because he was left alone? Come on, Charlie. If the Chief of Police doesn't give him a chance, who will?" His head tilted up and my mom sent him her most beseeching look. I watched as the argument fell from his face and he heaved a sigh. I turned around quietly and went back to Em, shaking my head in mock disappointment. Emmett's somewhat hopeful face fell.

"One night," my father called, loud enough for us to hear. Emmett glared at me for my lie before punching the air in triumph.

"YES! I'm going to go call Ed!" he shouted, leaping up from his seat and rushing to the kitchen where the phone was.

"I have a feeling I am going to regret that decision," My dad muttered, walking into the living room and slouching back into his favorite chair.

"Don't be such a downer, dear. It's not as if he's marrying into the family. It's just a sleepover." My dad grunted, clearly in disagreement.

I sat in my room as Emmett raced out of the house to the nice silver car. The doors opened upwards instead of outwards. A blond man stepped out from under the door and my mouth dropped. He looked like someone off the television. He was wearing a collared shirt and a tie with slacks. He shut the door softly, walking around the front of the vehicle. A small boy stepped out of the passenger side and started to look up at my house. Before he could spot me through my window, I shrank back into my room.

I skipped dinner, sprawled on the floor of my room, deeply engrossed in my book. I was able to get some serious time in and no one bothered me due to the arrival of Emmett's friend. I didn't mind. I preferred being alone sometimes. I would just sit up in my room, reading or listening to music, sometimes both.

I had turned the radio on for background noise when the first line of "Jesse's Girl" came on. I immediately got up and started dancing and serenading my Rick Springfield poster. I was dancing around my room when I heard it. My room was the first one you see when coming up the stairs, so when the last step creaked, as it always did. I turned, expecting my mother. Instead, an unfamiliar boy stood at my door.

"Did you know that he dated that girl from The Exorcist?" he asked. A mess of hair the color of worn pennies covered most of his face. His voice was soft and there was a shy hint of vulnerability hidden deep inside.

"My mom doesn't let me watch that movie," I replied.

"Oh. That's good, I guess. It's a scary movie that doesn't even make sense, I mean…" he trailed off. He looked sheepishly at the ground before speaking up again.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Em's sister Bella, right?"

I smiled and nodded. He smiled back, and I could tell that he was pleased that he remembered my name.

"It's nice to meet you, Ed," I said, equally as shy. I could feel my cheeks heating with embarrassment; he had to have witnessed my dancing. His nose crinkled.

"I like Edward more," he said, not looking at me.

"Okay?" I replied. I turned around and picked up my book, not wanting him to see my blush. The conversation and "Jesse's Girl" had ended, and I slowly seeped back into what I was reading.

-July 23, 1999-

The plane rocked, knocking me out of my dream.

"This is the captain speaking. It looks like we have hit some unexpected turbulence. Kindly return to your seats as the seat belt sign is now going on. Remain seated until the seat belt sign goes off. Thank you."

I immediately went to grab for my armrest, but my left hand was already clasped within someone else's. A rough, large hand held it loosely, and I looked down to investigate before traveling up the form. A much older Edward was in the seat next to me, sleeping, unaffected by the pockets of rough air the plane seemed to be hitting. I scowled at him before removing my hand from his and rolling over a bit. Again, my sleep was filled with more memories.

-September 2, 1985-

I walked out of my last class on my first day of high school. Emmett was standing at the door glaring at all the boys and subtly checking out the girls. He had his letterman jacket on, even though he was only a junior. He was on the defensive line for the football team. I had been coming to the games for two years at that point, so I was familiar with most of the people in his class. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at him. It took him a few moments before he tore his eyes away from Jessica Stanley and looked over at me. He flashed me a toothy grin before draping a heavy arm over my shoulder and walking me towards the parking lot.

"You survived your first day of high school!" He laughed. I joined in, relieved that all the rumors he had poisoned me with during the summer were false. No one tried shoving me in my locker or flushing my head in a toilet. Overall, it was a pretty good day.

"No bumps or bruises either! Did you scare everyone away from giving me a hard time?" I asked. He looked down at me and winked.

"And deprive you of your froshie memories? No way! Actually, now that I think about it… why didn't any one give you a hard time?" He started to look around skeptically. Shouting started from behind us and his arm slipped from my shoulder. He was beckoned back by some of the players on the football team to head off to practice.

"You good walking home, Bells?" he asked, walking backwards towards his friends. I waved my hand non-noncommittally and turned away from him. I had gotten half a block down the road when a familiar silver car pulled up next to me.

"Emmett at practice?" A smooth voice drifted through a half-open window.

"Yeah," I replied and kept walking. The car crawled along with me.

"It's quarter mile to your house, Bella. Hop in." The door started to open and I stopped walking. Edward was sitting in the car, completely at ease behind the wheel. I got in quickly and awkwardly pulled the door down.

"Thanks," I mumbled and looked around the car. It was admittedly really cool – just like the one in Back to the Future. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Yeah, I was really lucky my dad decided to get a new car this year. When he gave me Doc for my birthday, it was a dream come true," he said. Crap! I must have spoken aloud.

"Doc?" I smiled at him teasingly.

"Hey, don't mock the Doc! He's known to be a little crazy. Hey, did you know that the time machine was originally supposed to be a refrigerator?" he asked. It had become a game between us. He always had something new to teach me.

"Liar. Why wasn't it used in the movie?"

"I don't lie, Bella," he stated, leaving no room for argument. "And because the director didn't want kids to accidentally lock themselves in refrigerators."

"Stupid. That's called natural selection." He looked at me, shocked, and barked out a laugh. It continued for a few seconds and when he didn't move from the stop sign we rested at, I continued.

"I mean, what kind of kid would lock themselves in a refrigerator? One that deserved what awaited them, that's who. Either way, though, the choice to go with the Delorean was pretty rad."

"Hey! IS pretty rad. IS!" he protested, wiping a tear that had escaped while he laughed. We rolled away from the stop sign and my heart sank as I saw how close we were to my house.

"So I've heard. Have you gotten this bad boy to 88 miles per hour yet?" I asked. He smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, right after I saw the movie. I was so stoked to try it out, knowing the outcome. Unfortunately, no time travel occurred." He shook his head disappointedly. "All it did was get me to Port Angeles a little bit quicker than intended."

My laugh fell short as we slowed to a stop in front of my house. I didn't want the ride to end.

"Ouch. Major bummer." I paused for a few seconds. The silence started to fill the air of the car, making it hard to breathe.

"Thanks for the ride, Edward. I appreciate it," I said sincerely.

"No problem. So, how was your first day?" he asked. I was elated that he wanted to continue the conversation.

"It was all right. Not at all what I expected," I said quietly.

"Nothing and no one ever is," he said just as softly. I turned to look at him, and he had a peculiar expression on his face. We sat there, looking at each other for a long moment. I started to feel a little uncomfortable, so I opened the door and got out. I didn't say anything and closed the door.

"Bella, wait!" he called. I quickly turned around, almost losing my balance. The window was still slightly open and he was smiling at me through it.

"Uh huh?" Eloquent, Bella. Reeeeal smooth.

"Since Emmett will be at practice all season, I don't mind giving you a ride home every day," he offered. I grinned widely at him.

"That would be totally awesome, but it's out of your way," I replied.

"Like I said, I don't mind."

"Well, in that case. . . sounds great!" I hopped a little on my toes before spinning around back towards my house. I heard him laugh a little bit before driving away.

-July 23, 1999-

Ding!

I jolted awake again and huffed. His hand was in mine again, only with a tighter grasp. I slyly moved my hand and turned away again.

"As you can see, the seat belt light is now off. You are now free to move about the cabin."

Edward sighed loudly.

"I know you're awake, Bella. Please, talk to me." He brought his hand to my bulbous stomach, rubbing soft circles around it.

"I'm still mad at you," I grumbled.

"Why? It's true," he said.

"Why in the hell would someone want to hear that? Edward, no one wants to hear that their future little boy, as a freaking fetus, mind you, gets erections. And your timing! Edward, we were having sex and the only thing I could think of was our child getting hard!" I whispered angrily.

"I thought it was funny!" He laughed. I didn't.

"Yeah. Hilarious." I turned away from him and looked out my window. There was nothing but wisps of clouds to look at, but anything was better than Edward.

It was silent for a while and I started to drift off again.

-April 26, 1986-

"Bella! Your date is here," my father yelled at me from somewhere downstairs. My mom started to hyperventilate but managed to smile at me through her tears.

"You look beautiful, darling! I'm sure he's going to love it," she reassured. I glared at her.

"I look like a cupcake. A pink, puffy cupcake." And I did. The bodice of the dress had ruffles to cover my chest modestly, and the bottom was layers upon layers of itchy tulle.

"No, you look like a princess. My baby girl is so grown up! And the only freshman going to prom," she cried.

I grabbed his boutonniere and stomped down the stairs. I walked slowly, as to not trip. Unfortunately, I counted the steps wrong and missed the last step. I was tumbling and cursing the male gender as a whole for deciding it necessary to dress us in these death traps called heels when lean, muscular arms grabbed me.

"Watch it there." He chuckled into my hair. I giggled.

Ew, gross. I'm turning into one of THOSE girls.

I steadied myself, using his arms as leverage and discretely eyed him. He was in a classic black suit, the only color was the bright pink bow tie he wore to match my dress. It clashed terribly with his reddish-brown hair, but he still looked like someone out of one of those Harlequin romance novels.

"Yeah, that last step came out of nowhere, I swear," I said to him, using his arms as support.

"Did you know that heels were originally designed for men?" he asked me quietly.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, and immediately kicked off my bubble gum heels. I dipped low to the ground, snatching them up and held them to him.

"Be my guest," I challenged. He smiled a crooked grin at me.

"Oh no, they look lovely with your dress," he said loudly. I laughed and a bright flash caught me off guard. I sighed, disappointed, and put the shoes back on the ground. He lifted me up and I placed my feet back in them as he lowered me back down.

"Oh, you two are just adorable!" my mother preened, snapping additional shots, each featuring a cold glare or my eyes mid roll. One may or may not have included a middle finger.

"I'll let you take them off as soon as we get inside the gym. I promise," he whispered conspiratorially into my ear. I turned to look at him and he shot me a wink.

-July 23, 1999-

"… seven and a half months along. We are having a boy," Edward said, his voice growing with pride and waking me from my dream. I kept my eyes closed.

"Aww! Is this going to be your fist?" a female voice asked. It was high, and the way she said "Aww" made me think of the girls I went to high school with. Blonde, high ponytail, pink bubble gum with a bubble at her mouth.

"Yeah. Call me crazy, but I just want to be a part of it all," he stated, throwing on some charm. "So I really appreciate you swapping seats."

"I actually should be thanking you!" She laughed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, this guy I'm sitting next to is absolutely gorgeous. He has this delicious Texan accent and hot hot hot hair. It's all curly and blond and…" She trailed off. Obviously stuck in some fantasy world involving a cowboy. I had to control my laughter. She sounded twelve.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!" she affirmed conspiratorially. "And get this, he asked me to be his date for his sister's wedding. They're getting married in Paris. How cute is that? I know I shouldn't go, but Jasper is just so damn hot." Edward laughed.

"Would this Texan God happen to be Jasper Hale?"

"Omigod! You know him?" the girl asked. My body shook as I laughed silently.

"His sister is marrying my brother-in-law," Edward said loudly. He knew I was awake.

"I'm so going then! I'm going to head back to Jasper. See you at the wedding?" she asked.

"See you then, Alice. Tell Jasper that Bella and I say 'Hello.'"

I opened my eyes, blinking away the last vestiges of sleep, still drowsy.

"Well good morning, sunshine!" he stated.

"Hey," I deadpanned.

"You, my dear, inadvertently got Jasper a date to the wedding. Maybe trying to get away from me was a blessing in disguise," he said.

"I heard. Alice sounded… chipper?" I offered.

"She's a character," he said.

"She also sounds young," I stated. He scowled.

"She's twenty-two. Why are you so negative today?" he asked. I didn't answer, so he tried again.

"You excited about the wedding?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"So convincing," he said, raising his eyebrows. I took a deep breath.

"Do you ever think we got married too young?" Way to ease into it, Bella.

Silence. I looked up at his face from under my lashes. He was looking ahead and a deep frown marred his expression.

"Do you?" he ground out. I matched his frown.

"I don't know, maybe?" His mouth straightened and his eyes relaxed, tears filling his eyes.

"I meant what I said when I asked you to marry me, Bella. You're it for me. You were from the first time I saw you."

The memory of our wedding flashed across my mind. White gown, tears of our mothers, Edward's wide smile. It faded into the day he proposed. I was visiting him at college the first week of December. We were standing on the porch of the house he was renting, watching the snowfall.

-December 2, 1989-

Snow wasn't entirely unheard of this far north, but it was rare. We were usually too close to the coast for anything lasting. That year was different. The front yard was covered in a thin white blanket of snow. It was the most I had ever seen. Soft flakes were adding to it and landing on our faces and in our hair. It was chilly. Every part of my body was cold. My leg warmers did nothing that their title promised. All they did was bring neon colors to my ankles and calves.

Edward brought his hand up and ran his fingers through my chestnut locks. I smiled at him. I looked into his eyes, marveling at the flecks of gold resting in the deep green.

"That feels nice," I said as his fingers began to press into my scalp, scraping and rubbing me.

"Did you know that Brazilians have a word for this?" he said barely over a whisper.

"For what? Scalp message therapy?" I asked.

"Ha-Ha. No, for tenderly running fingers through a lover's hair," he said, stepping closer to bring his body flush with mine.

"Mmhmm?" I asked.

"It's called Cafuné," he whispered. He started to trail soft kisses along my jaw line. My whole body shivered closer still into him. My mind instantly became hazy. One word from the description stood out, twirling through the mists of my mind.

Lover.

Was I ready to be one of those? How does one determine that? Legally, I was definitely ready. I had turned eighteen in September, but I didn't know.

In the three years we had been dating, Edward had never pressured me. Hell, he probably did the opposite. He stopped our kisses when they got out of control, always pulled away when I felt any inkling of something hard against my stomach. We had talked about sex, but whenever it was brought up, fate or some other form of kismet seemed to cut off the conversation. The last time we had talked about it, he was leaving for college. We made promises to stay faithful, ones that we both kept.

It wasn't as if he were some stranger. The way his lips casually, but determinedly, moved from my jaw to my neck and started sucking lightly on the pulse there suggested he knew me very well. The longer he sucked, the more confident I became. Yes, I was ready.

I moved my head slightly, giving him more access. His hands left the back of my head and left hot trails down my back, resting on the area above the seat of my jeans. He gripped and ground in delightful tandem with his lips. Then cold, harsh air filled the space he created between us. I took a tentative step closer.

"Please don't pull away. Not tonight," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and placing kisses of my own onto his neck. His Adam's apple bobbed. Once. Twice.

"Bella, if we continue…" He trailed off as I left a long swipe of my tongue in the area below his ear. A tasted a bit of his citrus soap and chilled sweat.

"I know," I said, lust obscuring my fear. He brought a hand to the back of my neck, straining my head north to meet his lips. His kiss was hot, wet, and intoxicating. He started to move backwards, bringing me with him. The swish of his sliding door and a burst of warm air invaded our space. He stumbled backward into his room, tripping slightly on the lip of the door seal.

He continued to kiss me but brought his hands to my hips. He gripped tightly before lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my center down onto him. He groaned and flopped me onto the bed.

Slowly, very slowly, our clothes found themselves off our bodies and onto the floor until all we were left with was our underwear. It was the first time I had been topless in front of him. Ever the gentleman, his eyes stayed trained on mine. He jumped out of the bed and went to the door, locking it with a soft click. He also went to the radio and turned it on. I giggled at what was on.

Sweet Dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

You'll find no disagreements here, Annie Lennox.

The front door slammed shut. I was immediately thankful that Edward had thought to lock the door and turn on music. What if Emmett could hear? He could break in here and interrupt us. If he didn't do that, we would both be facing some maybe scary, maybe hilarious talk tomorrow morning. Edward knelt on the bed, watching me. I blushed under his scrutiny. He smiled sweetly and said the only thing that could have eased my embarrassment.

"You're beautiful, and I love you."

Instantly, he was everywhere. His lips moving over my mouth, face, collarbone, stomach. He also paid close attention to what seemed like odd places, such as the dip of my elbow, my wrists, my nose, my eyes. I forgot any fear of interruption or ridicule I would face.

Edward moved to lie next to me, cradling my head, kissing my mouth softly while running his fingers over my bare stomach. I was still tense, but with each pass of his mouth, I relaxed more. I became lost in his kisses, so much that I hadn't even realized he had started to massage my breasts. I gasped at the unexpectedness of it all, and he immediately moved his hands back to my stomach.

I took the initiative then, grabbing the hand that had been there and bringing it back up to my chest, squeezing his hand tightly to force it to grip the pliant skin beneath them. He lifted his mouth from my lips and buried his head into the crook of my neck, with a groan.

The forward movement of my actions brought the night into constant motion. Our underwear soon joined the rest of our clothes strewn haphazardly on the ground around the bed. He opened a foil package, asking if I wanted to put the condom on. I let him do it, not wanting to break it.

He leaned over me, his member brushing along my folds. It was deliciously sinful and caused goose bumps of pleasure to prickle and pop against my skin. He brought his hand down and positioned himself at my opening.

He pushed slowly inside of me. My body stretched and moved accordingly off instinct. It didn't hurt, as so many others had promised. It was just uncomfortable at being so full. He paused after every small push, kissing me and asking if I was okay. After a few seconds, I would agree and the pressure would increase again. He did this a few times before stopping.

"I've been told if I do one big push right here it won't hurt as bad," Edward said through clenched teeth. His eyes were shut tight.

"Okay. I trust you," I said. He took a big long breath, and not knowing what else to do, I did as well.

His made a big effort to push and make it fast. I let out a cry of pain as it shot up my body. Edward was whispering into my ears. Nothing and everything. They blurred together in a symphony of ecstasy and apology until words started to make sense.

I'm sorry.

No, you're not. You're a dude, but it's okay. I forgive you.

I love you.

I know. I love you, too.

Edward started to thrust again. It hurt, but behind the pain and the ache, there was a small bubble of pleasure blooming. I knew it wouldn't hit me quite yet, but it was there, poking and prodding trying to find its way out.

God, baby.

Yeah. I bet.

All that I needed was you.

And you have it.

Oh, you're so right.

What?

You've made my dreams come true

Wait…

I laughed. And Edward stopped his thrusting.

"What?" he asked.

I couldn't answer as a laughing fit took over my body. I'm so romantic.

"Bella, usually laughing isn't a good thing in these situations. Not to mention every time you giggle you are clenching around my cock. This is going to end much sooner than I had hoped," he said seriously.

I took a long breath. The way he said "cock" did funny things to me.

"Were you just-" giggle "-singing-" giggle "-New Kids on the Block?" I laughed.

His head dropped and he sighed.

"You weren't supposed to recognize it. I thought it might get you more in the mood." He thrust again. The giggle fit must have loosened me up, as there was no longer any pain.

"I'm sorry," I said. I leaned on my elbows and kissed him, inviting him to continue.

When we had finished, we took a warm bath together. He was washing my hair when he brought it up.

"I want to marry you," he said, doing that massage technique he had perfected earlier in the evening.

"Yeah, sure. Okay," I replied.

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed, dropping his hands into the water and flicking some on me.

"That's just because we just had sex," I explained. "You're only in the post-coital stage of obsession."

"No, Bella… I knew I wanted to marry you when I first met you. You were almost eleven and 'like totally in love' with Rick Springfield."

I laughed at the memory.

"Every day that I have known you, I have just fallen more in love. Tonight, knowing we are perfect for each other intimately just cemented it. I love you, Bella Swan. Please be my wife?"

It may not have been conventional, but things with us never really were.

-July 23, 1999-

I looked up at him.

"Hey," I said. I turned uncomfortably in my seat to look at him. A single tear was wetting the area on his cheek.

"I'm really trying, baby. I just don't know what to do to make this better." He took a deep breath and angrily wiped the tear away. His eyes stood out like bright gems, glinting in the water of his tears.

"Fun fact," I started. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Edward. Listen. Did you know swans only have one partner their whole life?" I asked. I had just found this out when looking up a matron of honor speech for Rosalie and Emmett's wedding and was planning to use it.

"Yup, and if their partner dies, the other one can die of a broken heart. Well, I may be a Cullen now, but I sure as hell was a Swan. There's only one soul mate for each of us, and you're mine," I continued. He smiled slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I love you and our child… even if he does sprout a stiffy when we have sex."

"You're only saying this because you don't want to die of a broken heart," he challenged, leaning in to kiss my mouth.

"Maybe," I teased.

"And because you were thinking about us having sex. It's okay, you wouldn't be the first beautiful woman to fall for the superpowers of my cock!" he mock yelled, lifting his arm out in the universal sign of Superman. We broke out into giggles.

"Not the first, eh?" I asked, calling his bluff.

"Not at all. I used this champ-" he said, gesturing to his groin "-to get my wife to marry me. Unsuspecting citizen didn't know what hit her."

"Foolish mortal!" I exclaimed and we laughed again. When we stopped laughing, he grabbed my hands and asked me to look at him.

"You promise you don't think we married too young?" he asked, fear tainting his eyes. I hated myself for putting it there.

"I promise."

Annie Lennox may have been right when she wrote that some people want to use you… others may even want to abuse you. However, I have to disagree.

Some of them want to love.

And some of them want to be loved.

Edward Anthony Cullen was my one I wanted to love.

And I was one hell of a lucky girl to get his in return.


End file.
